Holiday Switch
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: When Scarlett sees Ashley Wilkes her old boyfriend is rich and famous, she wishes she had made a different choice of husbands. When a magical Christmas wish transports her to the life she COULD have had, she realizes how much she loved her old life.


**Holiday Switch**

**A/N: **This takes place in present time not in the 1800's. Bonnie is still alive

**Disclamier**: I don't own anything but the plot and one or two characters.

It was a very cold day in Atlanta Georgia. The snow fell from the heavens covering the ground in a blanket in a pure white sheet. The children played in the streets as it approached there last day of school until Christmas break. The Butler home was normally very cheerful, bright and full of happiness, but this year it didn't seem to be.

"My pet have you seen my car keys? I'm going to end up being late…again." Rhett Butler said going down the hall looking frantically for his keys, while he tired his tie around his neck. His job really wasn't the best job around. He was a car salesman, but at least it was a job.

"Mother where is the gift? For my class party today?" asked nine year old Bonnie putting things into her Barbie backpack, her winter coat hung by the door. Bonnie wore a light pair of jeans with a few holes in them, with a sweater that had a snowman on the front of it.

Today was the last full day of school oh how Bonnie was so existed. She soon would be able to play out in the streets like every other boy and girl without worrying about any school work for a little while.

Scarlett came running down the steps with her hair half back with a small clip holding it together. She wore a pair of jeans with a long sleeve shirt on, along with a million things running through her head. "Rhett did you check your pockets for your keys?" Scarlett asked putting her hands through her hair.

Rhett felt in his pockets and sure enough they where there. "Here they are." Rhett said picking up his brief case.

"Thought so," Scarlett said giving her husband a little smirk and her eyebrows raised at once.

"Mother where's my gift?" Bonnie asked looking at her mother.

"Check in the kitchen on the breakfast bar I put it there while you were eating." Scarlett said getting herself a cup of coffee.

Bonnie ran to the breakfast bar and there was her gift for her party. "Thanks mother." Bonnie said going towards the door with her daddy.

"You're welcome honey; now remember you are to ride to and from school with Cindy's dad today alright?" Scarlett said going over to the door.

"Yes mother." Bonnie said as her mother gave her a kiss goodbye. A car horn came a few moments later.

"There's Cindy's dad, remember Bonnie." Scarlett said standing up.

"I better be going to I will see you when I get home." Rhett said giving his wife a kiss goodbye.

"Have a nice day at work." Scarlett said returning the kiss.

"I will try but I'm not making any promise." Rhett said with a fake laugh. He hated his job so much he wished he could just quit. "Bonnie give your daddy kiss before you go."

Bonnie gave her daddy a kiss and was off to school with her friend Cindy. Rhett left after his daughter did and was off to another day of work.

As you may be able to tell the Butler's aren't the wealthiest people in town, not like the Wilkes. So Rhett has to work twice as much, hardly ever seeing his wife and child.

Scarlett made her way through the somewhat small house that they owned for the past five years. It wasn't a very big house a two bedroom, two bath, living room and kitchen. It wasn't what Scarlett had wanted but money was tight for them. Ever since Rhett had got laid off from his office job things had been very tight and low for them.

Scarlett went and cleaned up what was left of Bonnie's breakfast. There was so much stuff that had to be done. For one thing the Christmas decorations weren't out yet and that was one thing that Bonnie always loved. After cleaning up the kitchen Scarlett went and looked for the decorations. Scarlett looked all over the house, in the basement, in the attic and even in the garage. The things just had to be around there somewhere.

While looking for the decorations Scarlett came across some old stories she had been working on for the past few years. While getting the things out of the closet a folder fell. Scarlett picked it up and began looking through it. There were many news clips and articles of…Ashley Wilkes. He had a great life everything he could ever want.

After going through all the things she decided to work on something to get her mind off things. Scarlett was getting ready to start when all of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello" Scarlett said into the phone as she sat back down at the dinner table.

"Hello Mrs. Butler we haven't received your house payment for the past two months." The lady said on the other end of the phone.

"I sent it in I know I did. There must be a mistake." Scarlett said as she put her hand to her forehead. This was getting to heard she didn't know how much longer she could do this. So she decided to go do some "Christmas" shopping.

Scarlett was walking down the street when she saw an amazing dress in the window of Macy's. The dress was a green one. Low cut, above the knee and a small bow around the waist.

"That is amazing!" Scarlett said with her mouth wide open. While admire ring the dress she heard a voice.

"Scarlett is that you?" the voice asked.

Scarlett turned around to see Ashley Wilkes standing there with that handsome face and smile of his.

"Ashley!" Scarlett said with a gasp.

"It's good to see you" Ashley said with a smile

"Yes it is good to see you Ashley." Scarlett as a girl came up beside him.

"Melanie this is Scarlett the girl that I dated in high school." Ashley said introducing Scarlett to Melanie.

"It's nice to meet you Melanie." Scarlett said with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you as well," Melanie said with a smile going across her lips.

"How's Rhett still working at the office? Do you still write Scarlett?" Ashley asked.

"He's doing great at his…job." Scarlett said clearing her throat. "Um yes but I haven't in years." Scarlett said not being completely honest about everything.

"I have a club downtown that is opening up tonight. Maybe you could bring something and read it." Ashley said handing Scarlett an invitation. "And that dress would look amazing on you." Then he walked away with Melanie at his side.

Scarlett ran home to find Rhett sitting in the living room having a drink.

"Rhett what are you doing home?" Scarlett asked with confusion.

"I lost my job my dear." Rhett said putting his head in his hands.

'What…how?" Scarlett asked putting her hand to her head.

"I showed up late to many times. So the boss fired me." Rhett said looking at his wife.

"It's alright Rhett we will find a way to get through this." Scarlett said going over to her husband. "In fact Ashley Wilkes invited us to his club…he wants me to read something to night."

"Really?" Rhett asked

"Yes" Scarlett said patting Rhett's hand.

"Mommy, Daddy." Bonnie said coming through the door.

"There's our little princess." Rhett said as Bonnie sat on her father's lap.

"Daddy, mother are we poor?" Bonnie asked looking at her parents.

"What makes you ask that sweetie?" Scarlett asked looking at her daughter.

"Because a girl at school today said that my family was poor." Bonnie answered her mother.

"No where not poor dear but we could be better off." Rhett said kissing his daughters forehead.

"Oh." Bonnie said then she walked out of the room.

"We better be getting ready if were to make it on time." Rhett said getting up from his chair.

Scarlett went and got ready. "I have nothing to wear." Scarlett said as she went through her closet.

"You have lovely things dear." Rhett said butting his shirt.

"No I don't Rhett; these girls will have a lot. Trust me I don't" Scarlett said going down and putting her little black jacket in the dryer.

"Yes you do don't sell yourself short." Rhett said not letting her talk that way.

"Whatever Rhett now get out of my way, where going to be late." Scarlett said pushing Rhett aside. But sure enough as soon as she did this a silver ball an ornament to the tree fell out of a small brown box.

"Great are very first Christmas ornament is gone. Could this night get any worse?" Scarlett asked getting down to pick up the broken ornament.

"Scarlett my pet what has gotten into you all of a sudden? First you think that we have to have this great house, you think that you don't look good in what you have. I don't get it." Rhett said wrapping his arms around Scarlett.

"Come on the babysitter is probably wondering where we're at." Scarlett said heading up the stairs. "Now Bonnie you listen to everything Aunt Carreen tells you to do okay?" Scarlett asked Bonnie who was sitting on the coach watching TV.

"Yes mother I understand." Bonnie said giving her mother and daddy a kiss goodnight.

Rhett and Scarlett arrived at the club an hour later. "We have arrived my dear." Rhett said helping Scarlett out.

"Oh stop…Oh crap I forgot to pin up my top." Scarlett said looking for a safety pin.

"Why? I like it the way it is." Rhett said with a smile.

"Oh Rhett your impossible you know that." Scarlett said getting out of the car.

They made their way inside the club to see many people standing around with drinks and having a good time.

"Ok we've seen it now let's go." Scarlett said turning around heading for the door.

"I don't think so Scarlett you told Ashley you would come." Rhett said turning Scarlett back around.

"Fine but where only staying for a few minutes understood" Scarlett said heading father inside.

"Don't look now but here comes India your rival?" Rhett said in Scarlett's ear.

"That is why you're going to talk to her." Scarlett said with a smile on her face.

"Rhett…Scarlett." India said with disgust in her voice.

"India" Scarlett said with the same reaction. "If you will excuse me I think I see your brother." Scarlett said walking past India and a few other people.

"You know you're lucky she went with you, you no." India said looking on as Scarlett went on. "I mean she could have chosen my broth," taking a drink of her drink in her left hand.

"Yeah well she chose me and that is that." Rhett said taking a drink of his drink as well.

"Ashley, it's good to see you again." Scarlett said smiling up at her once lover.

"Scarlett it's good to see you again as well." Ashley said kissing her cheek. "Have you heard some peoples work?"

"Um yeah there wonderful," Scarlett said messing with her hands. She began to get very nervous. "I uh better get going its past Bonnie's bed time"

"It was nice seeing you again Scarlett I hope to be seeing you around more." Ashley said telling her goodbye.

Scarlett went back over to Rhett. "We can leave now."

"Oh okay then." Rhett said putting down his glass. They left moments later.

"What happened back there?" Rhett asked as they stepped into the house. '

"I don't want to talk about it Rhett." Scarlett said taking off her jacket. "Now would you please keep your voice down Bonnie is asleep."

"Did you two have fun?" Carreen asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Yes-No" Scarlett and Rhett both said at once.

"Well sounds like you two need time to yourselves. I will talk to you two later." Carreen said putting on her coat. "Good night."

"Good night Carreen." Scarlett said walking her sister over to the door.

"Scarlett-"Rhett began.

"I don't want to talk about it Rhett Good night." Scarlett said going up the stairs.

"Bonnie it's a half day of school today then you're out for break. It's time to get up." Scarlett said going into her daughters' room to wake her.

"Uh I want to sleep in." Bonnie said rolling over.

"I made your favorite pancakes double chocolate chip." Scarlett whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"You did!" Bonnie said with happiness.

"Yes I did and there waiting down there for you. Now get up and get dressed then you can eat." Scarlett said walking out of Bonnie's room.

Bonnie dressed quickly and went down stairs to eat her mother's famous pancakes. "Thank you mother" Bonnie said as she finished her breakfast.

"You're welcome dear now daddy's taking you to school today." Scarlett said looking through the mail of un- paid bills.

"Okay" Bonnie said as she went to gather her stuff. Rhett came in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Morning my pet," Rhett said giving Scarlett a kiss.

"Good morning. You are going and looking for a job today right?" Scarlett asked throwing the bills down on the table.

"Yes as soon as I drop Bonnie off at school I'm going to go look." Rhett said picking up his thermos of coffee.

"Remember you are not to say a word of this to Bonnie." Scarlett said pointing a fork at Rhett.

"You have my word." Rhett said putting his hands up.

"Okay then. You better get going or Bonnie will be late." Scarlett said putting the dishes in the sink.

Rhett left with Bonnie a few minutes later. After they left Scarlett went into her and Rhett's bedroom and began putting cloths away when all of a sudden she saw something in the full link mirror move. It was as if the glass had changed, if that was even possible. Scarlett put her hand on the mirror to have it move. Scarlett jumped back and then touched the glass again. She stepped through the glass and into the mirror she went. When she came out the other side she was somewhere else.

"Where am I?" Scarlett asked allowed as she looked around the room.

"Mrs. W, Mrs. W its time to get ready for your lunch with your friends." A woman came into the room.

"Are you talking to me?" Scarlett asked pointing at herself.

The lady nodded her head yes. "Yes I am it's time for your lunch with the girls." The lady said

"O-okay um who are you?" Scarlett asked looking at the lady.

"I'm Kay Smith your personal assistant." The lady answered Scarlett.

"Oh my…personal assistant?" Scarlett said with confusion. "Why are you calling me Mrs. W?"

"Oh do you want me to call you Mrs. Wilkes instead?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Mrs. Wilkes! You mean I'm really Ashley's wife?" Scarlett asked with excitement and joy.

Mrs. Smith nodded her head yes. "We have to get you in to see the doctor before it's too late." She said walking out of the room.

"Scarlett!" a man yelled.

"That's Ashley." Scarlett said going down the stairs. "Yes"

"Don't wait up for me tonight I will be home late…have fun today." Ashley said leaving the large lovely home.

"I can't believe he's my husband." Scarlett said jumping up and down. "I better go get ready for my lunch."

So Scarlett got ready in a nice leather jacket with a cute pair of buckle jeans and cute little black boots. "Where is this lunch at?" Scarlett asked as she stepped out of the house.

"At twelve and oak street it's at a little building called "The Southern Place" Mrs. Smith said with a worried smile going across her lips.

"Twelve and Oak got it." Scarlett said with a smile then she sped off down the road.

Scarlett drove to the restaurant with a smile on her face. This was the best life ever, she had the best things from, cloths, cars, credit cards 12 to be at that, diamonds, the biggest bedroom and bathroom and of course the best husband. Nothing could get any better than this. Scarlett arrived at the Southern Place an hour later. She went inside the restaurant with happiness, but who was she really looking for? Before she could even ask a lady called her name from a nearby table.

"Scarlett over here." The lady waved. Scarlett walked over to the table to see three women sitting there. She sat down with shock going through her body. She couldn't believe who she was sitting with, they where some of the girls in Atlanta that didn't like her all that much.

"So what are you doing for your Christmas party?" one of the ladies asked.

"What Christmas party?" Scarlett asked taking a sip of her drink.

"What Christmas party? The one you have every year of course." Elizabeth shields said with shock.

"Oh yes that party well I'm sure will have something-" Scarlett said then she paused right in the middle of her sentence. "The green velvet dress that's it." She said while she got up with her purse.

"Hello Scarlett what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked looking at Scarlett.

"Oh there's this dress in Macy's window that will looking amazing for the party." Scarlett said with excitement.

"Don't forget about your hair." Jane yelled after Scarlett.

"Don't worry I've got it." Scarlett yelled back. Of course this dress would be perfect.

"This dress is going to look so good on you Mrs. Wilkes." The saleslady said with a smile.

"I no," Scarlett said with a smile along with a little laugh.

"That will be $13,650" the lady said putting the dress in a garment bag.

While Scarlett handed one of her 12 credit cards her phone rang. "Hello." Scarlett asked leaving the shop.

"Mrs. W you have a hair appointment with Palo at one." Mrs. Smith said on the other end.

"Oh okay hair appointment with Palo at one, thanks Kay." Scarlett said getting in her yellow spider that had leather seats.

Scarlett drove to hair salon with Palo waiting for her.

"Oh my what have you done to your hair?" Palo asked with shock putting his hands through Scarlett's dark chestnut hair.

"I no it's awful isn't it." Scarlett said with a gasp.

"Don't worry we will do something to your hair my dear." Palo said getting his things out.

Palo worked on Scarlett's hair for two hours. Washing it, curling it, teasing it until finally he was done with it. "What do you think my dear?" Palo asked turning her chair around.

Scarlett gasped in amazement she loved it. Her hair was like that of the girls in the 1800's. Her hair was curly with big thick curls all over. "I love it its beautiful. Thank you." Scarlett said putting her hands on it.

"You're welcome, what can I say I've done it again." Palo said with a smile.

Scarlett left now she was headed to the Mill where Ashley was the boss of.

"Um Mrs. Wilkes Ashley isn't seeing anyone he's in a very important meeting." Linda his secretary said.

"Oh well I will only be a minute." Scarlett said opening the door to see Ashley and some girl with him.

"What do you need Scarlett I'm busy." Ashley said putting down some papers.

"Oh I was just wondering what you wanted to dinner." Scarlett said looking at him and this girl.

"I won't be home till late tonight so don't go to any trouble." Ashley said. "Now if you would please I'm busy." He said going back to his papers.

"Oh okay." Scarlett said leaving and going home. "Do we ever eat in?" she asked Key who was standing to the right of her.

"Oh no Mrs. Wilkes, you always eat out…separately never together." Kay said looking at Scarlett.

"Why? Where married where supposed to eat dinner together." Scarlett said with wonder. "Oh well I will just wait up for him." Then she went and sat in the living room and watched TV.

Three hours later Ashley came home. "Why welcome home honey." Scarlett said going over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you want?" Ashley asked in a voice that Scarlett had never heard.

"I just want to talk to you for a little while. Isn't that alright?" Scarlett said taking Ashley's hand and taking him into the living room. "I was thinking we should go somewhere for Christmas and new years."

"Why? We've already given each other are gifts." Ashley said now in an aggravated voice.

"What do you mean? Already given each other are gifts?"Scarlett asked with confusion shaking her head.

"The divorce it was your idea Scarlett." Ashley said getting up and heading out of the room.

"What do you mean divorce? I don't t want it anymore Ashley." Scarlett said taking Ashley's arm turning him around.

"No Scarlett the divorce goes through at midnight on Christmas Eve, Scarlett I'm done." Ashley said leaving a shock and sad Scarlett behind.

Scarlett sank to her knees and began to cry. How could this be? She thought her and Ashley where happy together? Oh what went wrong?

The next day Scarlett saw Rhett and his friend Charles Hamilton putting up the many lights at the Wilkes.

"Hi Rhett, Charles," Scarlett said going out seeing them.

"Hi Scarlett," Charles said looking at her with a smile.

"Good day Mrs. Wilkes," Rhett said looking at Scarlett with happiness going through his eyes. "How's Ashley doing?"

"He's doing well busy like normal." Scarlett said with a laugh. "Oh Rhett don't you remember us?"

Rhett looked at her and said only a few words. "Yes I do."

"Oh Rhett I often think of us." Scarlett said taking his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Scarlett but I'm married to your sister…Suellen." Rhett said taking his hands from hers.

Scarlett froze. "Oh that's right um how is she and you have a little girl Bonnie isn't it?" Scarlett asked.

"She's doing good trying to keep the house running. Bonnie's good she can't wait for Christmas for Santa to come." Rhett said with a laugh.

"Do you want to come inside its awful cold out here?" Scarlett said rubbing her hands together.

"No thanks we have things we have to get up out her. Don't worry Mrs. Wilkes your Christmas lights will be up for your party." Rhett said smiling at Scarlett.

Scarlett went back inside and sighed sadly how could this happen? She thought she had the best life with Ashley but as it turned out it was an awful life. She was happier with Rhett not Ashley who didn't have time for her.

That afternoon Scarlett went and talked to Ashley. "What do you want Scarlett? I thought we talked yesterday." Ashley said stepping into his office.

"I want to talk to you. To tell that I miss you so much, please come back to me." Scarlett said standing up.

"No Scarlett, I won't come back to you." Ashley said going over to her. "I need someone that will love me for me, not what I can give her."

"Like Melanie." Scarlett said finally giving in. She knew this had been happening for a little while.

"Yes like Melanie." Ashley said. At the sound of her name Melanie came in.

"Oh I'm sorry." Melanie said turning to leave.

"It's alright Melanie we were done here." Ashley said as Scarlett went past them both.

Scarlett went home and cried herself to sleep. This was becoming too much now. When she feel sleep she had a blurry dream. "Mommy come on lets go make cookies." Bonnie's little voice came. "Alright little Bonnie lets go make cookies." Scarlett said. "I love you mommy." Bonnie's little voice came. "I love you to honey." Scarlett said kissing her daughter.

Scarlett woke with a jerk. Oh what had just happened? She wanted her family back, Bonnie oh little Bonnie. Rhett she missed him so much. She had made the wrong choice who she went to the Barbeque with all those years ago when she was sixteen.

"I want to go home now this isn't funny anymore." Scarlett said allowed walking around her room.

"You are home Mrs. Wilkes." Key said coming into the room.

"No I'm not I'm Mrs. Rhett Butler not Mrs. Ashley Wilkes. I have a little girl named Bonnie she looks like Rhett but so many people tell me she looks like me." Scarlett said wiping the tears away from her green eyes. "Um I'm going to go out." Scarlett left moments later with her purse in hand.

On her way out the door she spotted Rhett and Charles again. "Hi again," Scarlett said with a laugh.

"Good morning Scarlett." Rhett said with a smile. "This dame drill I can't get it to work."

"I hope you get it to work soon." Scarlett said leaving him and Charles.

Scarlett drove around for a few hours wondering what to do but nothing came to mind. As night fell Scarlett stopped by the Butlers home.

Scarlett knocked and Suellen came to the door. "Can I help you Scarlett?" Suellen said coming to the door.

"Um yes is Rhett home?" Scarlett asked looking at her sister.

"No he isn't he's out. Is something wrong at your house?" Suellen asked.

"Yes there is." Scarlett said lying about the house.

Suellen opened the door and let Scarlett in. "Bonnie say hello to Mrs. Wilkes." Suellen said to Bonnie.

"Hello Mrs. Wilkes." Bonnie said coloring her Christmas picture.

"Hello Bonnie" Scarlett said with a smile at her once daughter.

"Rhett should be home in a few minutes." Suellen said picking up after dinner.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Scarlett asked her sister.

"Yes you can, use Bonnie's because mine and Rhett's the floor isn't done yet." Suellen said drying some dishes.

Of course that isn't fixed yet. Scarlett thought to herself as she went up to the bathroom.

"Scarlett it's good to see you." A voice came from behind Scarlett.

Scarlett turned around to see Rhett Butler standing there with that handsome face that she remembered.

"Rhett it's good to see you." Scarlett said.

"Suellen said you needed something. Is something wrong with the lights?" Rhett asked looking down at Scarlett.

"Rhett don't you miss us? Don't you ever wonder about what would have happened to us if we would have gone to the barbeque together?" Scarlett asked wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his chest.

"Scarlett yes I wonder that, but that was a long time ago. I'm married and have a child now." Rhett said pulling away from Scarlett.

"Honey do you want to wear your black shirt?" Suellen yelled up the steps.

"Sure honey." Rhett yelled back. "Where going dancing. You used to love to dance and taking the men's hearts whenever you where around." Rhett said.

"I still do…dance I mean of course." Scarlett said with happiness then it faded when she realized she wasn't getting her old husband back. "I better get going before your late." Then she turned and walked down the stairs.

"Be good for Charles, Bonnie" Suellen said pointing at her daughter with her index finger.

"Yes mother." Bonnie said looking up from her coloring.

"Well I better be going. I will see you three tomorrow night at my Christmas party." Scarlett said going towards the door looking back at them.

"Um where busy tomorrow Scarlett." Rhett said putting his hand on Suellen's shoulder.

"But you have to come I'm inviting you and you of course Charles." Scarlett said looking back from the Butlers to Charles.

"Will see if we have time," Suellen said. "Well we better being going remember Bonnie we good."

Scarlett walked out of the small home and made her way to her car. She got in and noticed that tears where running down her face. She wiped her tears free and went to the dress show and bought Bonnie a little dark blue dress that would look great on her.

"I need this delivered to the Butler home tonight." Scarlett said paying for the dress.

"We will see what we can do Mrs. Wilkes." The sales lady said putting the lid on the dress.

"Please." Scarlett said pulling out to fifties. "Alright I will make sure it gets to the home." The lady said.

Next Scarlett went to Lows and bought the best kind of drill there was out there. "I need this deliver tonight." Scarlett said putting her credit card back in her purse.

"That we can do." The man said with a smile.

"Thank you so much sir." Scarlett said then she left the store to go home.

"I want to go home now." Scarlett said standing in front of her mirror that brought her to this new world. After standing there and pleading with all her heart she sat on her sofa and began crying buckets and buckets of tears.

"Mrs. W you just need some sleep you're just really tired." Kay said helping Scarlett to her feet.

Scarlett nodded her head and went to bed crying her eyes out. "I just want to home that is all." She said as she laid her head down.

"But Mrs. W you are home where else would you go." Kay said leaving the room turning off the light as she shut the door.

As soon as Scarlett fell asleep she began having a dream. She was back at the Butler house.

"How was your last day of school Bon?" Suellen asked putting something on Bonnie's plate.

"Bon, Bonnie hates that nick name. Tell her you hate that name. You like being called Bonnie Blue by your father." Scarlett said getting down next to her daughter.

"Okay I guess the kids at school think I'm crazy for believing in Santa Claus." Bonnie said playing with her food.

"Your only nine Bonnie kids your age are supposed to believe in Santa." Rhett said looking at his daughter.

"Hello can't you guys see me?" Scarlett asked walking around the table. "Why can't you see me? Oh Rhett please tell me you see me?" she begged looking at her love.

Scarlett tossed and turned while she had this nightmare. Finally after what seemed forever she woke. "I've got to get home, I'm in a nightmare is what I'm in not that dream that I thought I wanted." Scarlett said lying back on her pillow.

Scarlett spent all day getting things ready for the big night. After the whole day planning that night came for the party.

"This is a lovely party, where is Scarlett at?" Elizabeth asked one of her friends. "Oh look who's over there with her." Looking over by the tree next to the stairs.

"I don't feel right being here. I should leave." Melanie said heading towards the door.

"No this is my party and I want you here who cares what other people think. Let them look for all I care." Ashley said taking Melanie's hand. "Besides the divorce goes through at midnight then I'm a free man."

"Mrs. W aren't you getting ready for your party?" Kay asked opening the big door to Scarlett's dressing room.

"Is Rhett here?" Scarlett asked looking up at Kay.

"No he hasn't come yet." Kay said.

"Oh then I'm not going." Scarlett said looking back down with a sigh.

"You need to come down and great your guests tell them Merry Christmas, thanks for coming. Things like that." Kay said with a smile.

Scarlett looked up again. "Alright I will be down soon." Scarlett said finally giving in.

Scarlett got ready in her new green velvet dress with her hair in big southern belle curls. She made her way down stairs.

"Thank you for coming, I love your dress." Scarlett said telling many people that walked by.

"Scarlett." A voice came through the many voices in the crowd.

Scarlett turned around to see Rhett standing there in a nice suit.

"Rhett you came." Scarlett said with a smile with happiness dancing through her dark green eyes.

"That is some dress it reminds me of the dress you had at once point." Rhett said with a laugh. "This is for you." he handed Scarlett a little red box with a gold bow on top.

Scarlett took the lid off and inside the box was a silver ornament that had silver glitter on it. "Oh Rhett it's beautiful." Scarlett said in awe.

"I tried not to make it to expensive." Rhett said with a laugh.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around Rhett and leaned in to kiss him. "It's perfect." She said when they parted. One thing that she and Rhett didn't notice but there was a piece of mistletoe hanging over their heads. Scarlett and Rhett kissed again it was a great Christmas after all.

"Mommy," a little girls voice came.

"Honey wake up." Another voice came

"Is she going to be okay daddy?" the child's voice came again. "She's not dead is she?"

"She's fine Bonnie no she's not dead." The man's voice answered his daughter.

Scarlett opened her eyes to see Bonnie and Rhett looking down at her with worry on their faces. "Oh it's so good to be home again." Scarlett got up and hugged Bonnie and gave Rhett a kiss.

"What do you mean my pet? You just passed out." Rhett said looking at wife with worry.

"But I was and you guys where…I was married to Ashley Wilkes and you where married to Sullen and Bonnie didn't know who I was. Then Ashley wanted a divorce to marry Melanie." Scarlett said putting her hand to her head.

"Scarlett you where just dream that was all. Ashley is married to Melanie and Bonnie and I aren't going anywhere." Rhett said giving Scarlett a hug.

But Scarlett knew what had happened she would always believe that. It wasn't some dream that Rhett said she had. A few minutes later the door bell rang.

"I will get it." Bonnie said running to the door. "Thank you sir." Bonnie said as she shut the door. "Mother daddy these just came with my name on one and daddy's name on the other. But mother where is yours?" Bonnie asked looking up at her mother.

"I don't need anything I have everything I have ever wanted right here." Scarlett said kissing her daughter on the head.

"Oh mother its beautiful." Bonnie said holding up the blue dress that Scarlett had picked out for her.

"It is very pretty Bonnie." Scarlett said with a smile.

"I've needed a new one of these." Rhett said taking out his new drill. "I wonder who knew we needed these things."

While they wondered who could have gotten them the gifts the phone rang.

"Hello." Rhett said into the phone. "Yes this is Rhett Butler."

There was silence for a few moments. "Thank you sir thank you very much, Merry Christmas." Rhett said then he hung up the phone.

"What was that honey?" Scarlett asked looking at Rhett.

"I got the job." Rhett said with happiness.

"You did oh honey I'm so proud of you." Scarlett said giving him a kiss. "What kind of job is this?"

"Remember the office job I had? Well they said that they wanted me back but this time as boss of one of the floors." Rhett said looking at his wife.

"Oh that's great Rhett." Scarlett said giving Rhett another kiss.

"Daddy got another job?" Bonnie asked going up to her parents.

"I got a better job Bonnie Blue I'm going to be the boss of my company." Rhett said picking up his daughter and gave her a hug.

"This was a great Christmas Eve mother, daddy." Bonnie said with a giggle.

"Yes it most certainly was Bonnie." Scarlett said while Rhett put his free arm around her shoulders.

So a great Christmas Eve and Christmas was had by all. Scarlett thought she wanted what she couldn't have and when she got that chance it wasn't what she thought it was going to be. When all along Rhett was the right man for her.

**THE END!**

**A/N: **There you go. Sorry if there are mistakes I didn't have time to give it to my beta. I kind of wrote this up last night and this evening. Hope you like it, tell me what you think. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.


End file.
